


The Kissing Booth

by iwaoiangst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Iwaizumi is a fantastic kisser, Kissing Booth, Lighthearted, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi, Pining, a bit of matsuiwa lol, both of them are idiots who secretly pine for the other, jealous oikawa, oblivious Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoiangst/pseuds/iwaoiangst
Summary: Jealousy blooms and confessions were made.-Oikawa grinned, “Well well Mattsun, I didn’t know you wanted to kiss the Great Oikawa so much.”Mattsun grinned even wider, “Oh no, I don’t want you. I want Iwaizumi. And I’m not gonna walk away with just a simple peck, I’m paying $20 for a full on makeout session.”





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of ao3! Thanks for clicking this fic and I hope you’re gonna enjoy this. It’s quite lighthearted with a bit of angst. In this world the seijoh boys are like openly gay and that’s acceptable so yea just for reference.
> 
> Every kudos and comments are VERY appreciated!

 “I have a great idea for this year’s fundraising activity!” Oikawa exclaimed while clapping his hands together.

“This can’t be good,” Iwaizumi murmured quietly. Mattsun snorted at his comment.

Oikawa pouted but continued, “What do you guys think about creating a kissing booth?”

This time, Iwaizumi was the one who snorted. “Yeah right. Who would want to run the booth then?”

“Well, of course, it will be you and I, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi all but gaped at his long-time bestfriend.

There is _NO_ way he’ll get involved in another one of Oikawa’s dumb tricks.

-

Much to Iwaizumi’s distaste, both Mattsun and Makki supported Oikawa’s mad decision. He was threatened by all three of them if he were to refuse. Of course, Iwaizumi knows he’ll eventually give in. After all, he never learned to say no to Oikawa’s wishes.

-  
The day Iwaizumi dreaded finally came around.

“You don’t have to be worried Iwa-chan, all the girls would want to kiss me so you can just sit back and relax!”

_Well, that is the problem. I don’t want anyone to kiss you, Shittykawa._

It didn’t take too long for girls to start flocking their booth. Oikawa was right, obviously, they were all lining up to get a little kiss from their Oikawa-senpai. The first girl dropped a one dollar coin in the jar. One dollar was for a kiss on the cheek and five for a peck on the lips. Oikawa smiled his charming smile and leaned forward to kiss the girl on the cheek. She giggled bashfully and blushed while walking away.

Most of the girls paid for a cheek kiss, but not little paid for a peck on the lips. Iwaizumi’s heart clenched every time Oikawa’s lips touched those girls. There was a fair share of girls and guys who lined up for Iwaizumi too, but his line was nothing compared to Oikawa.

Iwaizumi was sulking quietly when a hand banged a twenty dollar bill on their booth. He jumped a little before looking at who the owner of the hand is.

Oikawa grinned, “Well well Mattsun, I didn’t know you wanted to kiss the Great Oikawa so much.”

Mattsun grinned even wider, “Oh no, I don’t want you. I want Iwaizumi. And I’m not gonna walk away with just a simple peck, I’m paying $20 for a full on makeout session.”

Iwaizumi stared at the bushy-browed boy like he was on crack. Mattsun stared back, obviously not going to back down any time soon. Out of the corner of his eyes, Iwaizumi saw Oikawa gaping like a fish out of water. He dismissed it as him being offended that Mattsun chose to kiss Iwaizumi over Oikawa.

Iwaizumi felt his ears go hot and rolled his eyes, “Fine. I apologize in advance if it’s not good enough.”

Iwaizumi leaned into Mattsun and placed his hand on his cheek. The man was still grinning slightly. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes once more and closed the distance between their lips. Mattsun gave off a slightly surprised sound as Iwaizumi closed his eyes and started slowly.

Mattsun’s lips were dry and slightly chapped. So, Iwaizumi licked the other boy’s lips with his tongue before going back to kissing. Mattsun didn’t respond for a while as if he was stunned. Then, his lips started moving with Iwaizumi’s. The kiss started slow and it was almost awkward as Mattsun’s hands were frozen at the sides of his body. So Iwaizumi grabbed one if his arms with his own free hand and placed it on his own waist. Mattsun automatically placed his other hand on his waist too.

The session started to heat up and the kisses became faster and wetter. Iwaizumi gasped slightly when Mattsun pulled him closer by his waist. Iwaizumi turned his head slightly so that he could have better access to Mattsun’s mouth. He kissed deeper and licked the other’s lips once more as if asking for entrance. Mattsun complied and let Iwaizumi’s tongue explore his mouth. Iwaizumi felt his body move closer to Mattsun’s until their groin rubbed against each other. The dry friction caused Mattsun to groan ever so slightly.

Both of them battled with their tongues as their hands roamed each other’s body. Mattsun’s hands traveled to Iwaizumi’s biceps, down his back and finally stayed on his ass. Iwaizumi ran his hands on Mattsun’s hair and then locked his arms around the other’s neck and both of them brought each other impossibly close to each other.

It didn’t feel as if a minute has passed but they had to break apart for air. A string of saliva connected their tongues as both boys gasped for air. Their hands were still on each other’s bodies.

“Holy fuck,” Mattsun whispered, his pupils were blown wild and his hair was disheveled, “That was the fucking best kiss I’ve ever had.”

Iwaizumi laughed shyly and felt the tips of his ears become hot again. He then made the mistake of glancing to the side where Oikawa was standing. His fangirls were all speechless and some even had their phones out to record the scene.

And then Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. He looked like he was one second away from screaming. Is he.. jealous?

No, of course not why would he? He had all the girls he would ever want. Iwaizumi wasn’t someone to be jealous over.

Makki was cackling while recording the whole thing. “Dude, you got so hard over a kiss!” Iwaizumi looked down on Mattsun’s pants and saw the bulge. He felt all the blood come rushing all over his body. Mattsun whined embarassedly and attempted to cover up his boner while Iwaizumi covered his face with his hands.

“That was the best twenty dollars I’ve ever spent,” That man still had the nerve to wink at Iwaizumi before walking away with his hands over his crotch. Iwaizumi smiled a little while shaking his head. He turned to look at Oikawa again to see that he was still fuming.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked, confused.

“You still have saliva hanging from your mouth you brute!” Oikawa half-screamed.

Iwaizumi wiped his mouth with his forearm and shrugged.

“Excuse me,” a girly voice called, “Iwaizumi-san.”

He turned to her and almost got another full-body blush when he saw the twenty-dollar bill that she was holding. She wasn’t the only one. There were like 10 other girls (and guys) waiting in line for Iwaizumi.

“Sorry, I’m not going to accept that anymore,” Iwaizumi scratched his head bashfully.

Those waiting sighed disappointedly but scattered anyway.

“I’m done for today. Oikawa, can you cover for me?” Iwaizumi asked while grabbing his jacket.

Oikawa grumbled but nodded nonetheless. Iwaizumi could hear the whispers whilst he was walking away.

_“Where did he learn to kiss like that?”_

_“_ OMG _, I wish I can make out with Iwaizumi-san.”_

_“He’s so hot!”_

He could only shake his head and smile to himself.

-

Iwaizumi was munching on his lunch when the question came. He knew it would come sooner or later.

“So,” Mattsun started, “When and where did you learn how to kiss like that?” Iwaizumi was expecting that question but he still choked on his rice.

“Do you remember Aiko?” Iwaizumi asked. Mattsun and Makki nodded. Oikawa did not respond.

“Well, we dated for over a year and she really loved kissing so I guess I got a lot of practice from her.”

Mattsun wiggled his eyebrows, “I can be your practicing partner if you’d like.”

Iwaizumi laughed lightly, “No thanks Mattsun. Last week was more than enough.”

“I never expected sweet innocent Iwa-chan to be so lewd and talented in making out,” Makki exclaimed while grinning and glancing at Oikawa, who seemed to be sulking.

“Can we please stop talking about Iwa-chan’s kissing skills?” Oikawa grumbled, exasperated.

“Oho? Is someone jealous?” Makki questioned, still grinning like a cheshire cat.

The duo was bursting with laughter while Iwaizumi shook his head and chuckled a little when Oikawa stood up suddenly and stomped out of the room.

The group was instantly silent and looked at each other.

“Did I cross the line?” Makki asked, a guilty look on his face.

Iwaizumi sighed and closed his lunchbox. He stood up and said, “I’ll handle this.”

-  
Iwaizumi found Oikawa in the volleyball gym. Oikawa was still wearing his school uniform but he was already serving volleyballs at a godly speed.

“What is your problem, Crappykawa?” Iwaizumi shouted over the slamming of the ball.

Oikawa ignored him. Iwaizumi huffed at his childishness.

“Seriously, Shittykawa? What’s wrong with you?”

“What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you!” Oikawa screamed suddenly, volleyball forgotten, “All of a sudden you’re a fucking wonderful kisser and you go on taking over my fan club and getting all the girls’ attention!”

“This isn’t my fault!” Iwaizumi was screaming too, “I never wanted this. I don’t want your fucking fan club! Why are you so jealous of me? Are you that selfish that you absolutely cannot let me get any attention?”

Oikawa didn’t look angry anymore, he just looked defeated. “I’m not jealous of you, Hajime,” Oikawa whispered, “I am jealous of them. I am jealous of Mattsun who gets to kiss you in a way I never could!”

Iwaizumi’s mouth was hanging open. A confession was the last thing he expected.

“You are so dense, Hajime. All these years I’ve pined for you yet you can never see it. I love you, Iwaizumi Hajime. I’ve loved you since forever and I know you won’t love me back and that’s okay. Being friends is enough for me.”

A tear slipped out of Oikawa’s eye and Iwaizumi had the urge to wipe it away from his beautiful face.

So he did just that.

“You call me dense yet you yourself aren’t aware of my obvious crush on you. You are so beautiful and I am scared because I love you. I love you more than you can ever imagine. I love you more than agedashi tofu, more than volleyball, more than Godzilla.” Iwaizumi smiled at the teary-eyed boy standing in front of him.

Then Oikawa started crying.

Iwaizumi went into a panic, “Please don’t cry, Tooru. Did I say something wrong? I’m so sorry please don’t cry.”

Oikawa shook his head violently while snot runs out of his nose unattractively.

“Iwa-chan is so cheesy. You act tough and mean but you’re actually just a big softie!” Oikawa blubbered messily.

Iwaizumi growled, “You asked for this, Kusokawa!”

Without warning, Iwaizumi attacked the other’s sides with his fingers. Oikawa fell on the gym floor, laughing while bringing Iwaizumi down with him. Iwaizumi straddled Oikawa with his legs and continued to tickle him.

He stopped when he realized the position they were in. Oikawa stopped laughing and blushed furiously.

Iwaizumi wanted to stop and breathe in his best friend's beautiful blushing face but he couldn't hold himself any longer. He didn't wait long before he leaned in and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was fast and needy. Hands were roaming each other's bodies. The sounds they made were so loud and lewd. The moans and the sound of saliva popping echoed throughout the empty gym. When they broke apart for air, they didn’t waste much time. Iwaizumi’s shirt was off and so was Oikawa’s. The latter ran his hands down Iwaizumi’s abs, making him shiver.

“I’ve been craving this for so long, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything. He just started to leave wet kisses on Oikawa’s neck, down to his chest and to his abs and to the edge of his pants.

Iwaizumi loved the way his mouth made Oikawa shudder and squirm. He sucked on Oikawa’s right hip and made sure to leave a mark. Then, he licked the forming bruise and looked up at Oikawa.

Oikawa was a mess. He was heaving and blushing. He had one arm covering his eyes as if he was embarrassed. Iwaizumi smiled and moved his arm away.

“Don’t cover your face. I want to admire your beauty.”

Oikawa blushed even harder and was squawking as if at a loss for words.

Who knew a shameless flirt like Oikawa can come undone with just a few kisses from Iwaizumi.

 

 -

The both of them returned to the classroom after that. They had to spend a considerable amount of time in the bathroom to try to erase evidence of the hot makeout session they just had.  But being the horny teenagers that they are, the continued the session in the bathroom. This time, less rushed and needy, but still holding the same- if not more- of that passion.

More time has passed than they expected. Lunchtime was almost over when they returned to where the duo was sitting. 

Makki noticed them walking towards the table first. "Look, Mattsun, the lover boys finally came back!" He elbowed the black-haired boy in the stomach.

"For a second there I thought they are never coming back," Mattsun replied, albeit a bit too happy for Iwaizumi's liking.

Oikawa was red as a tomato after that exchange.

"Yo, Iwaizumi, if one day Oikawa fucks you up, you know where you can find me," Mattsun winked shamelessly. Makki rolled his eyes but grinned all the same. They're an odd couple, that's for sure. Iwaizumi laughed and gave him a thumbs up.

That was all it takes for Oikawa to return back to his whiny self and threw a tantrum while sulking about how 'Mattsun is making fun of me' and that 'Iwa-chan should be a good boyfriend and defend me.'

Iwaizumi turned to stare at Oikawa. He tilted his head slightly, "Who said we're dating?"

At that, all three of them laughed again while Oikawa whined in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you guys enjoy this short fic of mine. This is my first published work here on ao3 and English is not my first language so if there are any errors please feel free to tell me!
> 
> Also I’m using dollars rather than yens as the currency because I’m too lazy to research. I’m sorry.


End file.
